


Catch and Release

by badwolfbadwolf



Series: Corvo Bianco [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Corvo Bianco (The Witcher), Dubious Consent, Light Dirty Talk, M/M, Multi, Spanking, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Universe Crossover, Wine, hands bound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26199205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfbadwolf/pseuds/badwolfbadwolf
Summary: game!Dandelion sneaks up to Corvo Bianco, hoping to steal some grape vines to take back to his cabaret in one of his ridiculous schemes.  He totally interrupts book!Dandelion's and show!Jaskier's wine-filled evening.  They spend a while arguing if he is, in fact, from an evil universe this time, and what needs to be done with this thief.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion/Jaskier | Dandelion, netflix!Jaskier/book!Dandelion/game!Dandelion
Series: Corvo Bianco [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803205
Comments: 20
Kudos: 93
Collections: Finish Your Fic Fest 2020





	Catch and Release

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stockholm_syndrom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stockholm_syndrom/gifts).



> Happy birthday to the lovely, amazing wibbly!!!! Thanks so much for all of your encouragement to get this little thing done. Hope you enjoy the 3 Jasks!!!
> 
> Tagged for dubious consent, but game!Dandelion is totally into it.
> 
> This is written in my Corvo Bianco series and would make more sense if you've read the first one, Binary Sunset. However, the main things you need to know from that fic is Corvo Bianco is built near some elven ruins that allow for passing through universes, and show!Geraskier came through to meet book!Geraskier and had some Fun Times.
> 
> Thank you a million times to the awesomely awesome ssleif for beta-ing and cheerleading and making all my fic happen. You are the best.

"Shhh," Dandelion said loudly, ignoring Geralt's eye roll. They were standing in the dark, the moon only half-full but bright enough to illuminate the sprawling vineyard around them. 

Geralt _was_ being quiet though, of course he was; it was Dandelion who was as loud as a herd of cattle. Dandelion looked around, judging the coast was clear, and darted forward to the next row. Geralt followed behind him at a leisurely pace, his eyes much sharper than the poet’s and quite sure that they were alone in the vineyard.

“What do you think? How big of a vine should we take? What would be enough to start my own vineyard once we get back home? These are supposed to be the best and I brought a pot, but…” He took it out of the sack he’d been carrying, holding it up for Geralt to see. “I suppose I didn’t think about how to dig it up… Do you think I can just pull it?”

“Not if you want it to survive,” Geralt said tiredly, hardly believing Dandelion had dragged him into another one of his silly schemes again. “I said I’d keep watch for you, but that is it. You can figure out the rest.”

“Some help you are,” Dandelion groused, but he pocketed the little pot and looked around some more, the cogs in his brain turning. “There’s a big manor house up there. There’s probably a shed or something where I could find some gardening tools.” And then he took off between the rows of vines without warning and Geralt furrowed his brow but followed after him. He wasn’t about to let the fool actually be caught doing something as silly as digging up a plant in the middle of the night, no matter how wonderful the grapes were supposed to be.

“Dandelion,” Geralt hissed into the darkness, but the poet was too far away, not like he’d heed him anyways. But going up near the house was more dangerous; there’d be more people around and a higher likelihood of getting caught.

Dandelion made his way across an open area between the edge of the vineyard and the other buildings of the compound, keeping away from the torchlight lighting up a large porch and a patio with a trellis, but not being as careful or as quiet as Geralt would be.

Geralt looked to the big house, noting that a few of the windows were lit, and that clearly a few occupants were awake at this time of night. He tried to scent them out but they were too far away, though there was a note of something familiar about them… But then Dandelion made a muffled shout and the sound of metal clattering on stone was loud in the still of the night.

Voices inside the house immediately picked up and a few moments later two faces appeared at the window. Geralt ducked back behind the row of vines he was still in, too far away to help Dandelion immediately if he was harmed, and unwilling to cross the open area yet as he didn’t know what he was up against.

“Fuck,” he muttered as the door opened and light spilled out, illuminating Dandelion who was standing there with a shovel, his purple hat askew, and its feather a bit limp.

***

“What was that?” Jaskier said, sitting up from the chaise he was reclining on, his wine sloshing slightly in his glass with the movement. Dandelion raised a delicate eyebrow, shrugging and setting his own glass down on the side table.

“Figures that this happens when the Geralts are on a hunt,” he said with a huff. “And I’m wearing my favorite shirt— it better not get creased.” He stood quickly, pulling a reluctant Jaskier up and over to the window.

They peered out of it together into the darkness, not seeing much, though really, with the amount of wine they’d consumed and this late into the evening, that wasn’t saying a lot.

“What do we do?” Jaskier asked. “You go out there.”

“No, you go out there!” Dandelion said haughtily. “You’re younger. You could probably give the oaf a good whack over the head.”

“I’m the guest here!” Jaskier retorted. “I don’t even have anything with which to whack him!”

They looked out the window again, and Dandelion elbowed Jaskier in the ribs, delighting a bit in the oof that followed.

“Fine… I think there’s a shovel just outside.” But he grabbed Jaskier by the hand and dragged him over to the door with him, pulling it open and then giving him a shove when he refused to budge a step into the outdoors. Dandelion followed after him, feeling around for the shovel and wrapping his hand around the wooden handle of it.

Light spilled out from behind them, and Dandelion frowned into the night as he tried to see what was before them, the illumination only traveling far enough to make out vagaries. There was definitely the shape of a man, about the same build as both of them, dressed in some very puffy trousers and a giant hat with a wilting feather, and he was squatting on the ground and rummaging through a variety of garden tools that had apparently been the loud clattering noise that had roused them.

“Drop your weapon, thief!” Dandelion said, aiming for menacing as he brandished the shovel in front of him like it was a greatstaff.

“What he said,” Jaskier chirped from next to him, sounding a bit waifish and attempting to get behind Dandelion, but Dandelion shoved him with his hip so he couldn’t. 

The man before them was frozen, gripping a rake. 

“I’m not a thief,” the man said, his voice deep and accent something entirely different than anything Dandelion had ever heard.

“Then a trespasser, at least,” Dandelion said, tipping into anger. “State your business on my land in the middle of the night.”

“I…” the man faltered, seeming to deflate a bit and dropping the rake. He slowly raised to standing, lifting his hands up to show that he would offer no trouble.

Dandelion narrowed his eyes at him, pointing forward with the shovel. “That’s better,” he said warily, the two of them tensing as the man reached into his pocket. Dandelion shuffled a bit closer with the shovel, wishing vaguely that Geralt wasn’t away and also that he hadn’t had that fourth glass of wine. “Hands where I can see them.”

The man pulled out his hands, one holding a little pot, the other empty and open. “I was… hoping to… borrow a bit of… shrubbery,” the man said lamely, and Dandelion had to laugh.

“Borrow, eh? Bold words from someone who’s trespassing and stealing.” Dandelion tossed his head, blowing a puff of air out of the side of his mouth to get an errant curl out of his eyes.

“Look, I…” the man began, but trailed off when Dandelion growled.

“Enough. What shall we do with you, hmmm?”

Jaskier shifted next to him, putting one hand on Dandelion’s arm and attempting to get him to lower the shovel, but Dandelion shook him off. “He’s only got a pot,” Jaskier pointed out, and Dandelion laughed.

“And was about to steal my hard earned, prize winning grapes!” Dandelion growled and firmly ignored the way Jaskier rolled his eyes. 

“Right, I’ll just—” the thief said, turning away, and Dandelion grew more courageous, emboldened by the wine.

“No you don’t, sir! You are trespassing and stealing. Something must be done with you.”

“Dandelion,” Jaskier began from next to him, and the thief sharpened at that, turning back around to eye both of them.

“What did you say?” he asked, voice higher, and Dandelion gave a disapproving hum.

“We’re not answering your questions.” He thought about it for a moment, his brow creasing. “Jaskier, a little help please.” And then he set off towards the man, confident Jaskier would follow behind him. It was only a few steps until he was close enough to the man, and he didn’t look _too_ big at all, in fact, he was just about Dandelion’s height, and the hat wasn’t all that bad close up. The thief’s eyes grew as big as saucers and he glanced to the side, struggling a bit when Dandelion seized one arm, and then Jaskier was right behind him, grabbing the other.

The two of them manhandled him the few feet to the door, pushing him through and into the kitchen, and once the three were through with the door shut, they stood around blinking for a moment as their eyes readjusted to the greater amount of light. When they finally did and Dandelion looked over at the face of the thief, he froze.

“What in the name of Melitele is going on,” he yelped, dropping the man’s arm and taking a step back. Because right in front of him was almost a near copy of himself. He looked much more like him in the way that Jaskier did but didn’t, the man’s well-kept facial hair and eyes nearly the same, and certainly his taste in dress was similar as well… though his hair color was much darker than his or Jaskier’s.

“Not another one,” Jaskier groaned from next to him, and that sobered Dandelion right up.

“I mean, I didn’t think it was possible,” he said, his voice turning a bit to wonder. He looked over the man, from head to toe, from mussed hair to shocked expression as he was obviously thinking the same thing about the two of them.

“Who _are_ you?” the man asked, suddenly backing up and bumping into the kitchen table. He felt around, scrambling for purchase, his eyes roving over the two of them. 

“Well clearly I own this place and _you_ are the thieving trespasser,” Dandelion said haughtily, quickly deciding this was one Jaskier he didn’t want to deal with. Then, to his Jaskier, he said, “Maybe he’s from an evil place.”

“Yes, perhaps,” Jaskier said intelligently, next to him, and the man in front of them’s eyes widened again.

“Now wait a minute, I was planning on _perhaps_ borrowing a plant cutting, but that doesn’t mean I’m _evil_. And besides, how do I know that _you_ two aren’t, you know…” He gestured with his hands, and Dandelion looked over to Jaskier, incredulous.

“That’s rich,” he muttered, turning back. “No, this is my home, you are the intruder. Come on, Jaskier.” And then he took a confident step forward, grabbing the others arm and maneuvering him so he was facing the other way, hand caught behind his back and at Dandelion’s mercy. Geralt had taught him a thing or two about combat, thank you, and Dandelion was no simpering maiden.

“There’s some rope in the stable,” Dandelion said to Jaskier, and Jaskier nodded and quickly departed through the other side of the house. 

“So are you “Jaskier” as well?” he said, using his weight to keep the man from squirming out of his grasp.

“Jaskier?” the man said, confusion evident in his voice. “Who’s Jaskier?”

Dandelion let out a put-upon sigh. “Fine. Do you have _another_ nickname? Buttercup or some nonsense?”

The man bit out a laugh, shaking his head. “I am Dandelion. Is that your name as well?”

That made Dandelion pause. He’d seen a lot of things in his time, especially with whatever portal through space they lived next to due to the elven ruins that Corvo Bianco was built on, but a _third_ Dandelion was almost too much to fathom. He didn’t answer, and was saved from more speech by Jaskier reappearing with the rope. The two of them tied his arms behind his back securely, Dandelion tugging on it to check the tightness. Then Dandelion manhandled the man over to the living room, plopping him down onto the chaise, his arms bound tight behind his back.

“Why do you think _I’m_ the evil one?” the other Dandelion said from his seat, and Dandelion tilted his head, wondering again about his accent.

“Well, you were trespassing and attempting to steal,” Jaskier said, folding his arms. They all stared at each other, Jaskier finally moving forward to grab his wine glass. “Plus you ruined our perfectly lovely evening.”

The bound Dandelion frowned, twitching in his bonds. “Look, I’m actually sorry. You see I have this cabaret and—”

“I mean, you _were_ attempting to steal, weren’t you?” Dandelion said, sitting down and frowning. “You can’t be that heroic.”

The other Dandelion managed to look a little sheepish. “I know it was a bit, well, wrong… But if we’re truly the same person, can you say you’ve never bent the rules a little?”

Dandelion laughed, flipping his hair back. “Rich coming from a bound thief.” He rolled his eyes a bit, looking over at Jaskier who was now throwing back the rest of his wine.

“Look, ‘lion,” Jaskier began, setting down his wine glass and licking his lips. “Maybe we ought to just let him go. If we send him back by the ruins, maybe he’ll go back to whatever evil world he’s from and we can finish off the bottle of wine and forget all about this.”

“I am _not_ evil!” the bound Dandelion piped up, and Dandelion wrinkled his nose at the man’s abrasive voice.

“I mean,” Dandelion said, crossing his legs and looking more closely at the other man, studying his features. They really did look remarkably similar. “We can’t just let him go. How will he have learned a lesson if we just let him be free? He’ll probably be off robbing me in another dimension if we do!”

The man started wriggling on the couch as they argued, slipping down to the floor and then trying to move to stand up, but Dandelion was quick, pulling him up and pinning him back to the couch cushions. He pushed his hands against the man’s shoulders, holding him down firmly and narrowing his eyes.

“Maybe when Geralt gets back…” Dandelion mused, searching the other man’s face. When Geralt’s name made his eyes widen, Dandelion narrowed his.

“You have a Geralt, too?” the bound Dandelion said, voice full of wonder.

“Of course I have a Geralt,” Dandelion said. “Jaskier does, too.” Then he frowned again.  
“Where’s yours?” Dandelion pulled the other man’s chin up so he could look them in the eye.

“Not here,” the man said evenly. “I told him I could handle this on my own.”

Dandelion didn’t think he could trust him but he let his chin go, still staying close, thinking. Curiosity began to get the better of him, and he wondered where those two were in their relationship.

“Are you two… together?” he asked, making little pointing motions with his finger, and the bound Dandelion grinned and nodded.

“ _Very_ much.” 

That made Dandelion warm slightly, though he was still irritated at the whole situation. But Dandelion belonged with Geralt, so at least that part was right.

“And how does your Geralt feel about punishment?” Dandelion said, the wine making his tongue say things he wouldn’t usually and his skin feeling a bit too warm. But this rogue was pushing his limits, and he was suddenly wanting to push back a bit.

The other Dandelion did a bit of a choking laugh. “I don’t think this exact situation has come up before.” He paused swallowing, looking back and forth between the two of them and licking his lips. “But, I mean…” he continued, and Dandelion smirked at the poet’s inability to keep his mouth shut because that was of course how he was as well. “This is probably his biggest fantasy, you know. Three of us, together. All the same.” He laughed a bit and then shut his mouth when Dandelion looked at him sharply. “I was just kidding,” he offered meekly after a few moments.

Dandelion arched an eyebrow. “Well if _my_ Geralt was here, he’d make sure your ass was good and red before turning you over to fuck inside, so you could _feel_ it with each deep thrust.”

Jaskier inhaled loudly beside him, and the Dandelion in front of him turned a gorgeous shade of red.

“Well, I…” he stammered.

“You don’t think you deserve it?” Dandelion said, leaning into his space.

“I, uh…” He was obviously enjoying the thought of it, the hard line of his cock filling out his trousers evident.

“But Geralt’s occupied, so I suppose I’ll have to be the one to do so.”

The thief blinked, licking his lips and shifting his hips on the couch, before spreading his legs. “I think that perhaps I might, uh… deserve a bit of a spanking.”

Dandelion felt himself grinning. “What a naughty little boy. I don’t know where you came from, but you certainly deserve my hand hot on your bottom.”

And with that Dandelion put his hands on the other’s hips, rolling him over so he was pressed into the chaise, his knees sliding down to thump against the rug. Dandelion slid his hands over the man’s ass, enjoying the way he mewled, and then reached underneath him to begin to unlace his trousers.

“Did you really think--” Dandelion said as he tugged them open and shoved them down. “That there would be no consequences—” he ran his hands over the man’s exposed ass, making him shudder. “For your actions.” 

The other Dandelion was trying to spread his legs, humping down into the cushion, making Dandelion chuckle lightly because he was no better anytime Geralt had him in this position.

“No, no,” the thief said, voice muffled. “Clearly I deserve this.”

Dandelion gave him a firm first spank for his impertinence, the wine buzzing pleasantly in his brain. He knew this was a bit ridiculous but he couldn’t quite stop himself, watching the way the red bloomed on the man’s skin and enjoying the way he squirmed.

“Yes, you do,” Dandelion said, running his fingers under the man’s doublet and pushing up the fabric to expose the long line of his back. The man pressed back into him greedily, trying to spread his legs though they were limited by his trousers still gathered around his knees.

“I don’t know where your horrid accent came from,” Dandelion continued, giving him another hard spank that made him yelp out. “But perhaps we should do something about your mouth as well.” The man made an incoherent noise, pushing his hips back into Dandelion’s hand, his fingers twitching as he flexed his wrists in his bonds.

“Please,” he got out, his voice rough.

“Please stop?” Dandelion teased. “Or please continue?”

“Mmmmmmf,” the man groaned out, and Dandelion ran his fingernail along the bright red of his bottom, making him clench up. Dandelion looked up to see how Jaskier was faring, heat pooling in his gut as he saw the bard with his trousers slung low and lazily stroking his cock.

“Abysmal, isn’t it?” Dandelion purred, his fingertip catching on the other Dandelion’s rim.

“What’s that, love?” Jaskier asked, sounding almost dazed as he watched the two of them.

“His voice?”

“Mmm,” Jaskier agreed idly, sliding off his chair and over to the two of them. “Should we go to the bedroom, perhaps?”

“Don’t think I can make it,” Dandelion panted, his own cock suddenly throbbing with need after being ignored for so long. “Come sit down.” 

Dandelion pulled the other Dandelion’s hips back, allowing Jaskier to slip between him and the couch, before pressing down lightly on the bound man’s shoulders. Their captive opened his mouth easily, mouthing along Jaskier’s cock and giving him kitten licks that made Jaskier moan. It was a beautiful picture to watch the two of them, Jaskier’s head thrown back in pleasure as his hand held the other’s tightly to him, thrusting up into his eager mouth.

“Like that, do you?” Dandelion purred, pulling the man’s ass apart and looking at his tightened hole. He leaned forward to give him a lick, making the man tense up, before drawing back and working in one finger dry. The other groaned, pushing forward against Jaskier, taking him in deeper, and Dandelion frowned, knowing he’d have to get up for some kind of lubricant, and not wanting to leave.

He finally pushed to his feet, padding over to the kitchen and rummaging around on the shelves, looking for olive oil and delighted when he found some of their usual lubricant stashed there from that one time he’d been hoping for a quickie. He quickly came back, watching the two of them writhing on the couch as he shimmied out of his shirt and trousers, laying them over the armchair carefully so as not to crease them. He wasn’t so far gone that he couldn’t see to his clothes.

He knelt between the other Dandelion’s legs, sliding a slippery finger over him and enjoying the way the man tensed, his muscles coiling.

“What would we do with _three_ Geralts?” Dandelion asked, his brain mulling over all of the possibilities.

“Fuck,” Jaskier said eloquently above him, thrusting deeply down the other Dandelion’s throat and making him splutter.

Dandelion worked in two fingers immediately, twisting them and feeling around inside until he found the spot that made him tense up and _wail_. Then he pulled out, slicking up his own cock and lining up to push inside just a little. He knew he should’ve done more, but the other Dandelion was moaning little plaintive “pleases” and he wanted to make it burn just a little.

He slid in slowly, little by little, because he wasn’t actually a heathen. The man’s body clenched around him tightly, and Dandelion could never get tired of this blissful feeling. “Lovely,” he praised, biting his tongue as he remembered himself. He worked in and out, inch by inch, until he was seated fully, his counterpart’s body clutching him inside, squeezing him.

And then Dandelion set to work, sliding the head of his cock slowly out, angling downward and making him keen around Jaskier’s cock. He built up a slow rhythm, not in too much of a hurry, wanting to draw it out.

The three of them were quiet for a moment, just the rasps of breath and the slick sounds of Dandelion’s cock working into that tight hole, the man dragged between them on each stroke. Each inward slide pushed him onto Jaskier’s cock a little more, and he made little choked off sounds each time Jaskier’s cockhead presumably hit his throat. Dandelion watched it all, the whole thing surreal, before a tight clench of the hole he was fucking made him groan out fully. He reached underneath, finding the other Dandelion’s cock swaying heavily beneath him, and Dandelion jerked him off in time with his thrusts. 

The added sensation made the bound Dandelion tense further, causing Dandelion’s pleasure to increase tenfold. The man kept tensing between them, back arching as Dandelion held onto his bound wrists with one hand and kept up the strong rhythm on his cock. He could feel it pulse, the other obviously close to coming, and the rogue pulled himself off of Jaskier’s cock and let himself be dragged back and forth a minute while he caught his breath and licked his shiny lips, looking wrecked and dark hair a complete mess. Then he closed his eyes, his body tensing up even further, his cock jumping in Dandelion’s hand, so very close to being on the edge, Dandelion practically right there, too.

“I thought this was supposed to be a punishment,” the other Dandelion ground out, and Dandelion chuckled again, squeezing at the base of the man’s cock hard to stave off his building orgasm.

“This is, darling,” he said easily, though he was struggling to get a hold of his bodily reactions and hold off his own orgasm for just a moment longer. “We could switch after I’m done, Jaskier could take you, and then maybe _our_ two Geralts. And then once you’re trembling and so full of us… _then_ maybe we’d allow you your pleasure.”

The other Dandelion groaned, eyes squeezed shut tightly as he took Dandelion’s hard thrusts with little complaint. Dandelion dropped the other’s cock, grabbing onto his wrists again with one hand and his hip with the other, really fucking in with effort now.

“Back on his cock,” Dandelion ordered, aiming for authoritative but knowing it was coming out a bit more harried. But the thief obliged, swallowing him down again, and Dandelion felt the edges of his control fraying, his orgasm starting to curl up from deep in his belly.

He held on tight to the narrow hips, pleasure washing over him suddenly as he started to come, the thought of filling up that tight ass with his spend making him close his eyes and groan. The man took it well, his sobs muffled on Jaskier’s cock, body tight. Dandelion cracked an eyelid to see that Jaskier had him by the ears, holding him firmly as he fucked up into his mouth, and then he was stiffening up, too, making the thief swallow.

Dandelion felt a last bit of pleasure squeeze out of his cock at that, enjoying the lovely look on Jaskier’s face and the way the other man swallowed it all down obediently, speared as he was at both ends by the two of them. Then he pulled out carefully, watching the milky, viscous come seep out slowly and trickle down the man’s balls. Jaskier was still petting his hair, making him stay on his cock, and Dandelion met his eyes, smiling roguishly.

“An excellent idea, Jaskier,” he said, pulling apart the other Dandelion’s ass and enjoying the way he moaned again on Jaskier’s cock. Then to the other, “Now I don’t know if you really deserve to come.”

“Yes, you were quite naughty,” Jaskier supplied with a bit of a breathy laugh, though he pulled the man off of him and wiped at his lips and the corner of his eyes where he had teared up a bit.

“Please?” the other Dandelion said quietly, voice a bit rough from all of the cock it had been taking.

“See now, he only needed a good dicking to be much more compliant,” Dandelion said, and he pulled the man more upright. He was still on his knees, hands bound, leaned back against Dandelion and looking at Jaskier’s sweaty face. Dandelion pulled on his cock easily, jerking him off to a quick orgasm which he immediately spurted out onto the floor.

“What do you say?” Jaskier said once the other Dandelion had shuddered out his last drop. His face turned beet red again, and he turned to look down to the ground.

“Thank you.”

Dandelion stroked him a few more times, feeling him tremble in his hands with a slight bit of overstimulation. He arched away and Dandelion released him, soothing up the man’s sides and then resting on the man’s tied wrists.

“If I release you, will you behave?” Dandelion said, his fingers playing with the knot.

“Yes, of course,” the other Dandelion said. He sounded a bit hoarse, but like he had more control over himself now, and Dandelion worked at the knot until it was loose enough to help Dandelion pull his wrists free. The man immediately shook off the rest of the rope, putting his hands in front of him to rub at the red indents that had been left, and then laughed.

“Is this what you always do to thieves?” he said, sitting back on his heels and turning his head sideways so he could fix Dandelion with a half-grin. “I think that perhaps _you_ are the naughty one.”

Dandelion scoffed, smoothing back his hair and pulling himself up to standing. His knees popped with the motion and he briefly thought that he was perhaps getting too old for casual fucks with his knees on the hard floor.

“Surprisingly, being robbed by my doppleganger hasn’t come up before.”

“What about him?” the other Dandelion said, gesturing to where Jaskier was sitting sprawled out on the couch, looking a bit glazed over from the wine and his orgasm.

“I never robbed him,” Jaskier piped up. He seemed to snap out of his stupor, tugging his pants up and refastening them, and running a hand through his sweaty hair.

“No,” Dandelion said, smiling a soft, private smile. “But he did surprise us very thoroughly.”

The other Dandelion looked between the two of them, clearly confused but also still clearly turned on, judging by the half-semi he was already sporting again.

“Look, I wasn’t joking when I said my Geralt would enjoy three of us,” he said, and the crass words combined with his horrid accent made Jaskier and Dandelion burst out laughing.

“I thought you said he wasn’t with you,” Dandelion teased, seeking out his wine glass again and swallowing down the last of what was left in it. It was overly warm by now and he made a face.

“Well, that may have been a stretch of the truth,” the other said a bit sheepishly, and he accepted the bottle of wine from Jaskier, taking a swig straight from it in the absence of a glass.

Dandelion laughed outright, pulling on only his smallclothes and then flopping down on the chaise next to Jaskier. “I knew you were trouble, see.” And then to Jaskier, he said, “You go get the next bottle.”

Jaskier nudged him with his knee, pouting. “You’re the one with clothes on,” Dandelion prodded, when Jaskier made no move to get up.

“Fine,” Jaskier said huffily, but he stood up with an easy smile. Then he turned to look at the other Dandelion still on the floor. “You can tell us more about what your Geralt’s like when I get back.”

The man nodded, suddenly smiling, too, and Dandelion was once again struck by how similar they were, because he was, in fact, another version of himself.

“Is he good in bed?” Dandelion said, suddenly unable to contain his curiosity. He loved all versions of Geralt, and he was eager to know another, to know the small ways the facets of him had changed, though the core of him would always, inevitably be Geralt, and Geralt inevitably belonged to _Dandelion_.

“Exceedingly,” the other Dandelion said with a grin, and Dandelion had to laugh, because of course he was. Of course.

***

Geralt crept up to the window, careful to stay in the shadows for as long as possible before peeking through the corner of it to spy inside the big manor house. It hadn’t seemed like Dandelion was in too much distress, and he’d certainly babbled his way out of far worse predicaments on his own with only his sharp tongue and misplaced faith in his own bravery, but Geralt was loathe to actually let the man suffer real harm.

His eyes widened when he saw the scene before him, realization dawning at what he had dimly scented out earlier as familiar was in fact, _very_ familiar to him. As he watched the two men take Dandelion apart very thoroughly, Geralt stood transfixed, heat flashing through his body and making his clothes feel too tight. No, Dandelion did not appear to need any help at all. But Geralt would stay nearby and watch, just to be sure. Yes, that was what he would do. Just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr! I'm there as [badwolfbadwolf](http://badwolfbadwolf.tumblr.com)!


End file.
